Dieses Mädchen wettet
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Regina versucht Emma zu zeigen, dass Mary Margaret und Ruby heimlich eine Beziehung haben. Emma ist manchmal so begriffsstutzig.


**Titel:** Dieses Mädchen wettet

**Originaltitel:** This Girl Is Taking Bets

**Autor: **fictorium

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Kategorie:** Romanze

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma, Ruby/Mary Margaret

**Rating:** R

**Inhalt:** Regina versucht Emma zu zeigen, dass Mary Margaret und Ruby heimlich eine Beziehung haben. Emma ist manchmal so begriffsstutzig.

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 699 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Dieses Mädchen wettet**

"Du bist ein wenig gruselig, weißt du das?"

"Pass. Auf."

Emma zappelt zum zwanzigsten Mal in einer halben Stunde auf ihrem Sitz herum. Wer auch immer für Storybrookes einziges Polizeiauto bezahlt hatte, sprengte nicht gerade das Bankkonto für den Bereich Komfort. Sich daran erinnernd, dass diese Person um genau zu sein neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt, trifft Emma Regina 'versehentlich' mit ihrem Ellenbogen.

"Aber im Ernst", beharrt Emma auf ihrer Meinung. "Du bist etwas zu gut da drin. Bist du eine Art Stalkerin?"

"Du bist diejenige, die plötzlich nicht mehr in allen Bereichen meinem Wort glaubt", faucht Regina, die den Fokus ihres Fernglases einstellt. Emma will nicht einmal darüber nachdenken warum diese Nachtsichtlinsen haben. "Und ich werde meine 50 Dollar bekommen, Miss Swan."

"Hey, es geht nicht nur um Geld in dieser Wette", erinnert Emma sie. "Wenn ich gewinne, musst du es tragen-"

"Ich bin mir dem bewusst", schneidet Regina ihr das Wort ab. "Und das ist nur ein weiterer Grund warum ich gewinnen werde."

"Keine Chance", schnaubt Emma, lehnt sich gegen den Fahrersitz und verschränkt ihre Arme. "Wenn sie endlich aus der Bar taumeln werden, wirst du sehen, wie zwei gute Freunde nach Hause gehen. Nichts mehr."

"Oh, ihr Kleingläubigen", murmelt Regina.

"ich meine es", redet Emma weiter. "Wir beobachten eine Gasse. Wir könnten in dieser Gasse Sex haben. Jetzt schon zweimal. Oder eigentlich genau hier in diesem Auto", versucht sie ihr Glück, in dem sie Reginas Oberschenkel durch ihre enge, schwarze Leggins hindurch drückt.

"Keine Ablenkungen", zischt Regina und die Zielstrebigkeit, die Emma so viel Freude im Bett gebracht hat, ist nun das größte Hindernis für ihr Glück heute Abend. Warum sie sich auch in solch eine hartnäckige Idiotin wie Regina verlieben musste, würde sie nie verstehen. "Aha!", schreit sie auf und lässt Emma sich glücklich schätzen, dass die Fenster alle geschlossen sind.

Tatsächlich sieht Emma dann über die dunkle, verlassene Straße und sieht wie Ruby die Stufen vom Notausgang des Rabbit Holes hinunter stolpert. Mary Margaret folgt ihr unmittelbar.

"Nimm diese", besteht Regina und zwingt Emma das Fernglas auf, die sich aus Prinzip widersetzen will. Aber ein genaueres Betrachten von Nichts bedeutet sie kommt schneller wieder ins Bett, sodass sie sie nimmt und an ihre Augen hebt.

"Siehst du?", fängt sie an zu sagen, aber dann dreht sich Ruby zu Mary Margaret um und umarmt sie wirklich enthusiastisch. Trotzdem, das bedeutet nichts. Menschen, die nicht Emma sind, umarmen ihre Freunde wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit.

"Es ist der Vollmooooooond", trällert Regina vom Beifahrersitz aus.

"Das bedeutet nicht..." Emma fühlt wie es ihr die Sprache verschlägt, als Mary Margaret (und ihre Zunge) sich entscheiden Ruby sehr leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ziemlich genau hier in der Mitte von Storybrooke. Nun, verdammt. Emma fühlt sich leicht angeekelt als hätte sie ihre Mom erwischt... nein, das ist Henrys dummes Buch, dass gerade aus ihr spricht.

Regina kann sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten, und Emma erinnert sich plötzlich daran wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man ihr eine klatschen will. Es ist ein Verlangen, das sie nicht mehr gespürt hat seit dem Friedhof einige Monate zuvor.

"Fein", meckert sie und wirft das Fernglas auf dem Rücksitz. "Du hast gewonnen."

"Das habe ich", schnurrt Regina. "Nun, geb bitte zu, dass ich die Leute in meiner Stadt besser kenne als du."

"Okay", keift Emma. "Du kennst sie besser."

"Ich nehme jetzt dein Geld", fügt Regina hinzu und hält ihre Hand hin. Emma zieht einen verknitterten Fünfziger aus ihrer Tasche. "Dankeschön", spottet Regina, aber sie lindert die Schmerzen, in dem sie Emma in einen eindeutig hitzigen Kuss ihrer eigenen Art zieht.

"Mmm", brummt Emma als sie sich trennen und nach den Schlüsseln im Zündschloss greift. "Lass uns zurück zu deiner Wohnung fahren."

"Ja, los", stimmt Regina zu. "Wo ich den dritten Teil meines Preises beanspruchen kann."

"Regina, ich kein französischen Zimmermädchenkostüm an", beschwert sich Emma, als sie das Auto zum Laufen bringt und vom Bordstein wegfährt.

"Oh, ich denke, du wirst das tun", droht Regina vom Beifahrersitz aus. "Ein Deal ist ein Deal, mein Liebling."

"Ich hasse dich", meckert Emma als sie in Richtung des Herrenhauses der Bürgermeisterin fährt. Es ist einfach nur eine Schande, dass sie es nicht so meint.

Ende


End file.
